You're Beautiful
by thatonehomestuck413
Summary: Humanstuck, Terezi is a colorblind teenager going into her second year of high school, after moving to the city of Skaia. She meets an angry redhead and soon becomes friends, and a little more. My first fic on the site, please tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Terezi Pyrope had never been on good terms with her mother, they always seemed... Too similar. And whenever she got a job opportunity in some city, The City of Skaia to be exact, they had to pack up everything from their warm home (It never snowed there, a tropical place which had nice bright days) and leave. Terezi didn't want to leave, she had a lot of friends there.. Not really. She was more of a hermit, mostly because she didn't like getting picked on for her eyes. She would much rather be blind than what she had now, but that was another story.

Her mother was stressed from the move, because her older sister didn't help all that much, but instead packed up her own things that she wanted to keep. Red shades, a skateboard, and her retro consoles. That left Terezi and her mother to pack everything. It wasn't long to do so, but took much longer without the extra set of hands to help. Finally, they moved out, made it to town, and unpacked in their new home. Coincidentally, it had a nice treehouse in the back where, for the first few days, Terezi spent most of her time. Her mother's stress continued to rise ever so slowly, and one day, Terezi popped a question which would not help their relationship in the slightest.

"Can I come with you tomorrow, to see what it's like?" Terezi, balancing on her heels, asked with a grin. Her mother simply shook her head. It was that kind of shake which told Terezi that her Mom thought she wasn't old enough. This made an unfair sense prickle in her stomach. "Why not? I'm 16, and I deserve to know what kind of situations I'm going to be in when I become a lawyer myself!"

That hit something. "Lawyer? You can't be serious. You haven't even been to law school, let alone found anything real for a case of your own. You need experience." Ms. Pyrope scoffed slightly, rummaging through papers of her most recent case. "You aren't coming. You're still in highschool."

This went on for a while, her mother coming back at Terezi's argument, and Terezi hitting it with equal reason. Both sides had just enough "Evidence" for the argument to end with her mother losing her temper. Next thing she knew, Terezi had been ordered to pack her things and leave. "Live on the streets, at someone's house, live in the damn treehouse for all I care, but I can't _take_ this anymore!" Taking that as an argument over, Terezi was about ready to hit something. She whirled around and packed up everything in her room, moving it all to the treehouse in her backyard. She hated her mother, even more than before they moved.

Terezi had a problem. On top of everything else going on she was nearsighted, and she was colourblind. Her world was in black and white, all except two colours. Splashed in her bland world were shades of red and teal. She didn't let that stand in her way as she got herself a summer job, one that paid enough to let her have the money needed to waterproof and insulate for her treehouse.

She was proud of her work, and made a pile of home-made plushies called Scalemates next to the mattress she used as her bed. She'd get a bed frame some time soon, but as for a summer job, she had to leave it once the school season started. That was in about a week, so she busied herself making a swing from her tree. She liked the way the wind blew through her hair, like she was a mighty dragon!

Overall, it was fine. She'd honestly rather live in the tree than the building where her mother lived. When she was at work, Terezi would sneak in and get things from the fridge. She was sure that her mom knew what she was doing this, but made no effort to stop it.

* * *

Karkat Vantas was a moody 17 year old boy, going into his 2nd year of highschool. He was held back in Kindergarten for "bad behavior". The thought still bugged him. He had a habit of swearing, and his middle fingers were the first to go up in an argument. His father once taped them down when his good for nothing older brother ratted him out for flipping off a few punks in an alley while they were walking. He was not a big fan of his family, which led to what happened to his once raven coloured hair.

He dyed it red. He looked like a ginger on steroids when he first got it done, but now it looks almost normal, if not a bit bright. That happened last year, and he got a pretty damn satisfying reaction from his family. He brother wouldn't shut up, but that was nothing new. Karkat had tuned him out, but a few words such as "Obnoxious", and "triggering" were heard, as always. His father just sighed and shook his head, commenting to Karkat that the youngest Vantas had the freedom to do as he wished to his hair.

Coming towards the beginning of September was almost as stressful as the exams during the final few months of school. Constantly making sure all the supplies were ready was one of the things Karkat hated the most. Mostly because he almost always forgot something. He goes back to the store four times a week just because he thinks he forgot a single thing, but ends up missing a lot. That is just how much he did not _care_ about this shit school.

He paces his room, about a week before school was back in session. Bookbag he'll only probably ever use once or twice, check. Binders he'll probably only need once a week, check. Unbreakable alarm clock, set to the most OBNOXIOUS ringtone, just so he can throw it across the room every morning, check. Pencils and notebooks, mostly so he can doodle different things and _sometimes_ take notes, check. _EXTRA-SUPER-FUCKING-EXPENSIVE CALCULATOR _which he will probably only need less than half of the functions for, check. Note cards he will probably end up losing within the first week of school, check. Alright. He's got everything. For now, anyway.

School. Fun. Karkat totally can't think of anything better he would want to be doing for most of the fucking year.  
This is stupid.

Still pacing, he looks around his room. He's got a variety of interests, one of them being really cliche or shitty romcom movies, with the exception of Hitch, because Will Smith is just too good to make a movie bad. He hopes, anyway. He also likes programming, but he's "complete and utter th-hit at it" according to his best friend, and probably the best hacker he knows. Unfortunately.

Someone had moved in about a half a block away from him. His father had offered for Karkat to go over and welcome the family to the neighborhood. Ha. That's funny. Karkat couldn't give any less of a shit. He had other things to worry about. One of them being that school is a week away.

* * *

Notes: I plan to add more, this being my first fic, I am really confused on the mechanics of uploading all this! Thanks to everyone who responded, I'm getting a really good feel for writing!


	2. Chapter 2

The week passed quickly, too quickly for Terezi's liking. Soon enough, she was looking over her schedule the night before. Her first room was something along the lines of B 413. Wherever the fuck that was. Terezi had taken walks to the school, and memorized how the outside looked, but that was while there weren't a few hundred angsty teenagers filling into the school. She also had no idea _where_ any of the rooms are.

She would need a lot of luck if she wanted to get through this.

* * *

Karkat was not very happy when the final night came around, and just about snapped at everyone at the dinner table. Other than that, he was quiet, Kankri was looking over notes and his Father was mumbling over some kind of paper, probably another speech for the church he preaches at. He was relieved as fuck when dinner was over. He absconded to his room and went over his checklist again.

He's got everything. Good. Now all he has to do is survive the first day.

* * *

The school-grounds were already crowded with the students of the new year. Terezi looked around, grinning with her bookbag hanging loosely from one shoulder. She saw mixes of red and teal from different articles of clothing and hair, but one shot out to her above all others. A kid with bright red hair was a few yards away from her walking inside the building. Huh, he seemed mad. Everyone seemed kind of mad, really.

That was to be expected.

Now, all Terezi had to do was find her room. The red haired kid vanished in the crowd, and soon, Terezi found herself doing the same. Into the front doors, the sounds of lockers opening and people talking, laughter, old friends catching up. Terezi felt... Really out of place. She tried asking around where her room is, but no one listened. "Excuse m-" She cut off with a shout as a "Shit!" comes from whoever just ran head-on into her. People cleared away and went to their classes as the bell rang, leaving the two people on the ground and rubbing their heads in mutual pain.

And all Terezi saw was a flash of red hair.

* * *

Karkat went the wrong way for his room, he thought he'd be able to make it before the bell. He was wrong. He ran head-first into some chick with weirdly coloured eyes and a Skyrim-based T-shirt. "Shit! Sorry, for fuck's sake, I knew I was going to fast. You alright?" Even though Karkat hated pretty much everyone, he might as well _try_ to be nice to the person he just rammed into.

She laughed.  
And she had a weird as shit laugh.  
Karkat thinks it would be more of a cackle.

"I'm fine! sorry, I should have been watching where I was going! I forgot my contacts this morning, is all, but I would have seen you anyway!" She says this pure-heartedly, and Karkat has trouble trying to find out if he were flattered or offended. Maybe both?

He blinks. Who was this chick anyway? He would go deeper into his thoughts, but he was brought back by her voice. It had a different, but kind of welcoming tone to it at most times, like she's a long lost friend.

"Do you know where room B 413 is? I've been asking around, but no one's really heard me." That or they're ignoring her, which Karkat thinks is probably more likely to be right. He nods a bit, suddenly distracted as he pulled his own schedule.

"Mind if I see that?" He holds out a hand to hers, she nods and hands it over. Their classes were practically identical, other than one thing. The girl was just in choir while Karkat was in study hall, and about two other classes were different, she was taking Art for the first semester, while Karkat was taking Phys Ed. And then Vice Versa for the second semester. "Huh, looks like we'll be seeing each other around a lot. My name's Karkat."

She smiled, seemingly liking the idea. "I'm Terezi! We should probably get to class, though. I might be new around here but I have a feeling we're already in a load of shit."

* * *

Well, new friend. Even though most of the teenagers were ignoring her, Terezi couldn't help but feel happy with herself. At least one person kind of talked to her.

Karkat led the way to the room, and they managed to slip in while the teacher wasn't looking. Apparently he hadn't started attendance either, so they found a place in the back to slip into a seat. There were no other places to sit, really. Terezi got her sketchpad out and started on a dragon.

She was a lot better at drawing, she's had a long time to practice. She started with the basic structure, etc.

Karkat looked over at her drawing, taken aback at first- And why was she using a teal pen? She obviously had a pencil. She was weird, all of her books had been covered with something of two different colours.

Interesting enough, but class was about to start.

* * *

A few agonizingly long hours later, lunch came around and the new girl asked if she could sit with Karkat.

"Er, sure. It'll be kind of quiet though." Karkat usually only sat with two other people. It used to be three, but he and the school druggie got into an argument the year before and stopped sitting together.  
The other two kids were pretty damn insufferable but still easy enough to be around most of the time. One of them was probably the biggest prick in the school, Strider held the record for longest time in a pair of sunglasses and made it in the yearbook for most likely to be a music star, dude had magic fingers on the turntables. (He was also in there for most likely to get punched in Karkat's opinion.)

The other one was a tech genius, and Karkat's best friend for years running. The dude was an asshole, but they had a thing two years back. It got awkward between them and they decided to just go back to being friends. It was still awkward for a while but they got over it and he was pretty sure Sollux has been giving people romance advice about him. Asshole.

"My friends are kind of... Unique, though." The thought almost made him smile. His friends were idiots, but smart idiots.

"That's alright! I'd love to meet them!" Terezi grinned, obviously she doesn't know what she's getting into by even sitting with the bright haired boy. Perhaps she knew, but didn't care... The thought was giving him an odd feeling in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Terezi's first day was AMAZING so far. She's already met three people that she thinks would make good friends. When the last class of the day came up she almost didn't want it to end. At first.

No one knows about her eyes. Not yet, anyway. If they did know, would they treat her different? She's not sure she wanted to find out.

She takes her seat, still working on her dragon. It was art class, finally. The one class she was really looking forwards to. Why she decided to take this class, she's not sure. Why they let a colourblind girl take this class, still not sure. But it was fun. Every year she's had to go over the colour wheel. And every year it was she same to her. Gray, lighter gray, bluegreen, more gray, red, gray. Fun.

Karkat was probably in P.E. That must be fun. Not? Who knows. She'll be taking it next semester anyway. The teacher's voice rings out.

"Is there any concerns you have for me about your performance in this class?" Terezi's hand automatically shot up. Who cares how old she is, this school still does that.

"I... I'm colourblind, sir. I'm not sure how I'll do with all this. But I can try!" She smiled a bit, but snickering in the back row got her attention. She turned to see someone smirking back her way. She had sunglasses on, but one of the lenses had been replaced by a prescription lens. She's also got a leather jacket and her hair went down to her middle back. She blinked.

This might be a problem.

* * *

Karkat hated P.E. with every last bone of his body. At least they were starting with dodge ball. The one game that Karkat was good at. The fact he was quick on his feet and had a strong throw helped a lot, and getting the chance to beat the shit out of someone with a ball while taunting them with the fact they can't aim for the life of them, it was a win-win situation.

Of course, the coach starts off with a long winded speech that could make Karkat's father proud, and then he tells one of the students (Probably one on the football team. He was strong as hell, just by the looks of it.) to get the bag of dodge balls and set them up. Karkat looks through the boys in the gym. Of course, it's that gym class that separates girls from boys. He recognizes a few of them. There's the Strider brothers, Captor, and-

Shit.

Not them. Karkat's got no chance at this game. The only ones in this class that could really kick some ass. Zahhak and Makara.

When they team up they've got Gamzee's flexibility and Zahhak's strength. Eq throws a fast ball that once knocked out someone's teeth, and no one can hit Gamzee for the life of them. Gamzee might be a stoner but he's still fast, and he goes around grabbing a ball for the other. Hopefully they won't be on the same team.

This might be a problem. (x2 COMBO)

* * *

The bell rings and both Karkat and Terezi leave their classes at the same time. A few moments later and they're surfing the crowds. Karkat's got a bruise forming on his side and Terezi just looked down on herself.

They bump into each other in the halls and Karkat flinches. Terezi gives a smile. "We have to stop meeting each other like this, Karkles."

Karkles?  
Did she just call him Karkles?

The name gives him the same strange feeling in his stomach he got at lunch. He blinks, but shrugs it off. "Guess so." He takes another look at her.

She seemed... Sad. Even though she was doing her best to hide it, she just seemed off.

Soon enough, he had to ask. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Art class was a bitch, that's all," She smiled, and Karkat knew that was the end of it. He'd find out later what it was about.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short! I've been so busy recently and the story might have to go on hold soon. I'll try to update it every time I get the chance!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: To people who tell me that this isn't how colorblindness works, this really doesn't have to fit totally with real-life standards. If it bugs you so much, that's your problem, handle it as you may.

* * *

Terezi huffed as they got outside... She was still walking with the bright haired boy, for some reason or another, but he didn't say anything for her not to.

"So... Where do you live?" The question surprised Terezi slightly. It was that odd conversation starter, the kind that, she thinks, had him offering to walk her home.

"I live in a treehouse!" That was the only reply she could give, grinning a bit at his reaction. "My mom kicked me out a few weeks ago, so I moved into the tree in the backyard. It's really nice, I've fixed it up over the summer, and now it's home sweet home!"

He blinked at her in disbelief. Probably kind of surprised her mother kicked her out. Maybe, yeah. That was probably it. She seemed so cool with it, too... Weird. "Want me to come with? Make sure you get back alright?" He sounded unsure, but alright with it nonetheless. Terezi simply nodded at that.

"Sounds fun!" And off they went, Terezi mostly leading the way and talking idly about dragons. Yeah, just dragons. She had a thing with them. They were always so cool, it wasn't a surprise she knew so much about their legends and origins. It was overall kind of interesting to her.

Karkat just found himself enjoying how happy she was when she talked about things she liked.

* * *

That's not the first time Karkat caught himself watching Terezi. He grew to love her smile, and tried to get it out of her more often. It was a cool thing to see. Him walking her home became a daily thing, and he ended up learning a lot about how life at home was for her. It was interesting, listening to her talk on an on about things. Sometimes Karkat would do the same, but not often.

In History, he drew a kind of sloppy dragon in red pen when he realized she was having a bad day, and passed it to her. She cheered up immediately, which made him go a bit red in the ears.

In English, she'd catch him looking over at her and throw him a smile, which he'd return half way. He realized how much more he smiled around her.

During lunch, Terezi, Karkat, Sollux, and Dave would all talk about how weird the teachers are, and sometimes they'd get Karkat to laugh, which normally ended with an embarrassing snort and he'd shut his trap. Terezi would normally change the subject afterwards.

And the day ended with them both leaving the school and meeting up at the bottom of the stairs, Karkat would follow along and listen to Terezi talk about someone in her class, or something she did at home. Overall, it was a great friendship, and Karkat was a lot happier than he'd really ever been before.

But he felt like there was something more about Terezi, something she wasn't telling him, and something more he felt towards her, though he was so far in denial, it wasn't an option to him.

* * *

About a week later, Karkat was laying down on his bed, trying to take a nap, when his phone went off. Groaning, he rolled over and checked on who was trying to get a hold of him.

TG: yo karkat

TG: dude pick up we need to talk

He groaned a bit, considering the option to ignore Stridouche, but answered anyway. He was kind of your best bro. It was the least you could do.

CG: WHAT.

CG: I'M TRYING TO RELAX HERE. WHAT THE FUCK COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT.

TG: dude calm down

TG: i wanted to ask you about terezi

TG: you two have been hanging out a lot and ive seen the way you look at her

TG: care to explain or are me and captor gonna be left in the dark for the rest of out lives

The fuck was he going on about? You look at the phone in disbelief. Was it really that obvious.

CG: WHAT DO YOU CARE.

CG: SHE'S A COOL PERSON AND A GREAT FRIEND.

TG: friend huh

TG: dude its totally obvious that youre crushing on her

TG: big time

TG: just accept it already

CG: I'VE LITERALLY KNOWN HER FOR A LITTLE OVER A WEEK. YOU NEED TO CALM YOUR SHIT AND STOP HANGING AROUND THE LEIJONS SO MUCH.

CG: YOU'RE STARTING TO PICK UP ON THEIR "SHIPPING" HABITS.

CG: NOW FUCK OFF. I'M TRYING TO TAKE A NAP AND CATCH UP ON SLEEP.

He doesn't even wait for the asshole to respond. Red in the face, he tosses his phone aside and gets some well-needed sleep

* * *

The story goes to a kid. Who is he? What does he want? Well, his name is Dave Strider, and he wants to make Project Karezi a thing. Probably as a return gift to his cat-loving friend.

Enough of that, this ironic coolkid is contacting his hacker friend.

TG: dude i talked to karks

TG: pretty deep in denial if you ask me

TG: have you gotten a hold of rezi yet?

TA: not yet.

TA: let2 2low down a biit though

TA: ii'll talk two TZ twomorrow alriight?

TA: ii want two work on thii2 one thiing for my brother 2iince dad'2 never actually here

TG: got it

TG: were doing it man

TG: were making this HAPPEN

TA: iit ju2t keeps happeniing bro


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks a bunch for all the support, I've gotten much better at writing, and I might fix up the first two chapters if it's something you guys want.

* * *

Saturday morning and Terezi is awoken by her phone buzzing off like mad. Not vibrate buzzing. Bee buzzing. Right, that must be Mr. Appleberry blast. She grinned, rubbing her eye and rolling over, searching through her covers until she found her phone.

TA: hey TZ

TA: iit'2 liike. noon or 2omethiing but 2orry iif ii woke you up

TA: ii wanted two a2k you about KK

GC: HUH? WH4T FOR?

GC: 1 R34LLY N33D TO F1X MY W33K3ND SL33P1NG H4B1TS :/

TA: yeah noted. anyway2, 2o you and KK have been hangiing out a lot, riight?

GC: Y34H?

TA: what do you thiink of hiim? liike, ii2 there 2omethiing goiing on?

She blinks. Wow Sollux was really bad at this kind of thing. Grinning, she replies.

GC: HMM.. M4YB3, BUT 1T'S JUST 4 THOUGHT

GC: DON'T G3T YOUR HOP3S UP.

GC: 1 GOTT4 GO NOW, MY TR33HOUS3 1S 4 WR3CK 4ND 1 ST1LL N33D TO 34T

GC: ;]

* * *

The story goes to some nerd in 3-D glasses. He looked to his phone, shrugging and telling Strider the news before going back to his computer.

* * *

Terezi was still grinning to herself, but won't deny that there's a light blush across her cheeks. She cleaned up her home, throwing all of her scalemates into a pile on her mattress. Making them was both a skill and a hobby. She made sure her favourite one, Pyralspite, sat at the very top of the hill before going through her food. Cereal seemed fair, but she wasn't really in the mood. Her phone went off again and she recognized the ringtone of some dorky thing that Karkat had picked out for himself. Her grin softened into a smirke as she answered.

"And what do hear? Is this Mr. Karkat Vantas, actually _calling_ me?" She teased, hearing his voice on the other end.

"Well, I guess so. It felt better than just texting and hurting my fingers of a simple fucking request."

And what would that be?" Her grin was back, it showed in her voice. She sounded like she was downright interrogating him.

"Well, there's a little place in town, I heard it has like, a breakfast-all-day kind of thing going on. I just woke up a while ago and out food fucking sucks. I wanted to know if you wanted to meet me there?" He was quick to add on, "I mean, if you want! If you don't know where it is I could walk to your place first! We could talk on the way."

Terezi thought for a moment, already knowing her answer, but thinking on if this was a date or not. Only one way to find out. "Sure! But I'm a bit low on money, I'll probably just get something small."

"Fuck no, I'm paying. I'll be over in a bit."

Yup. It's a date. She grinned. "Head to the back. Mom's out on a case, but she wouldn't care anyway."

"Got it."

* * *

Minutes later and Terezi was neck deep in another of her topics. Karkat grew on her odd voice, loving the sound of her just being happy. It was one of those things that most people wouldn't notice, like how her dimples just barely show when she smiles wide enough, or how you could just see the edge of her contacts if you look into her eyes just long enough to catch the blue tinted rim. Sweet little nothings that got Karkat more and more into hanging out with her.

Karkat tried to pay attention, but his mind would recall the conversation with Strider yesterday. Did he really like her that way? It really is too soon to tell, at least in his opinion. He wanted to be her friend. He hardly knew much about her. He knew her interests, but he didn't know much about her. What really got her down. He's not sure why he wants to know, but Terezi always seemed to have a voice heavy with an emotion Karkat wasn't familiar with on her, and it was normally after school on a bad day. She'd never really say much about it, just that it was "nothing" before she broke into another conversation.

It was kind of aggravating, but if Terezi wasn't ready to talk about it, he wouldn't press.

They finally arrive at the diner, being taken to their seat and ordering their drinks. Terezi got a cherry soda, Karkat just stuck with some water. Terezi was giving him some kind of _look_. What was that all about? It made his stomach twist in odd ways and threatened to make him blush.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" She was smug. What the hell.

"Like- Like _that!_" Was he just making things up?

"I don't know what you're talking about, Karkles." She smirked. She fucking _smirked_. Fucking hell.

That was enough to bring a flush to his cheeks, which in turn made her smirk a bit more noticeable.

"Something wrong?" He cocked her head to the side, the look still there.

"Nope. Not at all." Fuck, he's thinking about the chat with Dave again.

* * *

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

AN: Another short chapter. I'll be sure to bump up production speed, or at least try! And I am changing Terezi's eye disorder. It is still a form of colour blindness, but she can only see colours in a scale of red to teal, no grays.


	6. Hiatus Notes (AGAIN)

Welp, here we are again. Another hiatus! I haven't been feeling quite motivated to continue updating this fic, but I may be starting another one, or the occasional oneshot. I'll do my best to add a bit to this project, but as of right now please do not expect a new chapter for a while.


End file.
